pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:SpecialEevee
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Petopia, la tierra de las Pokénovelas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:XtremEevee 2. Antes de seguir editando te aconsejo que visites la siguiente página: En esta podrás ver las Reglas de la wiki. ¡Esperamos que te quedes y hagas muchas novelas y amigos! Si no tienes claro algo, puedes dejar un mensaje en la discusión de cualquier administrador, que responderá a la brevedad. -- Dibujante (Discusión) 10:27 20 ene 2013 Hola Eevee Sobre tu sprite necesito unos detalles: - ¿El vestido igual de corto que la falda que lleva? - ¿Las botas altas o bajas? - Los dos brazos estirados? seguramente pero prefiero asegurarme una ultima cosa, el tono de zafiro puede que no sea el que esperas Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 15:03 20 ene 2013 (UTC) >Tengo un pequeño problema, creo que no voy a poder cambiar el brazo.Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 15:38 20 ene 2013 (UTC) ya he subido el sprite ;) su nombre es chica zafiro Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 18:43 23 ene 2013 (UTC) Tranquila, no quiero nada. Bueno me encantaría que me pusieras en tu perfil como amiga. Sabes? soy muy curiosa asi que me gustaria saber que serias capaz de ofracerme como pago. Pero no quiero nada es por saber jeje :· Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 18:54 23 ene 2013 (UTC) Amigos Gracias por el regalo,¿Quieres ser mi amiga? [[Usuario:CarioMario|'Alaben a Cario']] [[Usuario Discusión:CarioMario|'Y que viva Mario Bros :D']]Archivo:Torchic pokesho.gif Ehm... .u. Hey, ¿por qué no te pasas por el chat de vez cuando? Así conoces a más gente de la wiki. .u.--♪ You feel the song ''~ I do not ~'' I am one with the song ♪ 16:41 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola,he visto que en las audiciones de "Cristal" le reservaste un puesto a Paz o Brandon,lamentablemente no puedes hacer eso,ya que ninguno te pidio que se lo reservaras. Atte:¡Yo! (discusión) 20:22 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Claro^^ En cuanto lo tenga te lo doy Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 15:52 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Hiii Ya lo tengo nwn Archivo:Evee_Pañuelo_Sprite.gif ^^ Espero que te guste chaooo Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 17:02 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Eevee entra al chat tengo que decirte algo Fan de aura y maya 13:33 3 feb 2013 (UTC) hola eevee en mis audiciones puedes ser dos personajes rellena otro si quieres Fan de aura y maya 16:51 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Cara Hola,en tu novela Cristal me inscribi con una Glaceon Shiny con marcas,pero me pusiste con pañuelo en el capi 3. Atte:¡Yo! (discusión) 20:41 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Videos Pos...Hola,¿Como hiciste esos videos?si,eso de hacer un video en donde le pones musica y le agregas partes de otros Videos :3.Esque estoy planeando una novela y quisiera hacer un opening y ending como unas novelas tuyas. Atte:¡Yo! (discusión) 19:48 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Plagio Me copiaste esta imagen >>right>> <<<< a esta. left El hielo mola XDEevee35 (discusión) 22:00 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Peticion Cristal,me preguntaba si me dejarias usar las caras de la eevee con pañuelo en Rainbow Factory,por cierto,me gustan mucho tus pokenovelas,¿te gustaria que seamos amigas? n.n [[Usuario:Marshmellow1111|'~Vive la vida al maximo...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Marshmellow1111|'...porque solo se vive una vez~']] Helou Hola, claro que quiero ser tu amigo. Ponme a Grovyle y yo...¿a Eevee no? Bueno, gracias por regalarme a Leaf. La cuidaré muy bien :3 Corina-Grovyle (discusión) 04:32 15 feb 2013 (UTC)